


Night sky over Tokyo

by Nana_yv



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, AtsuHina, Barebacking, Body Worship, Couple, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fondling, Foreplay, Happy Ending, Happy Sex, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, No Condom, Pool Sex, Praise Kink, Premature Ejaculation, Promises, Romance, Smut, Tender Sex, Tenderness, Time Skips, Tokyo (City), Vows, cum, cum kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:48:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22701247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nana_yv/pseuds/Nana_yv
Summary: This story contains explicit smut (please read the tags)You might not like this story but I tried my best, so I hope some of you can enjoy reading it. ^^<3 <3wishing everyone a happy 14th February!
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 19
Kudos: 250





	Night sky over Tokyo

**Author's Note:**

> again...please read the tags 
> 
> ^^

It's been their last night at the Aman hotel in Tokyo. While their other teammates were probably already asleep, Shoyo somehow managed to convince Atsumu to sneak away with him. Just in time before Kiyoomi could have stopped them, giving them a hearing about how important sleep is for their immune system.

Just a while earlier, when they had arrived at the hotel, Atsumu seemed to have something to do at the front desk having asked Shoyo to wait for him.

With this, Atsumu had left Shoyo and vanished to the lobby. Shoyo took his time walking to the elevators while he sighed and loosening the knot of his black tie a bit too rough.

Because of an event that was hosted not far from the hotel where they stayed at, their entire team was asked to wear the suites sponsored by one of the big designer labels in Japan. Not that it was unpleasant to look a little neat once in a while, but Shoyo was by no means made to wear suits.

He always felt stuffy and sort of out of place. Sports gear in comparison was just right for him.

Feeling the silky fabric slip open, underneath his fingertips, he softened his grip and lowered his face to the tie.

He wore a suit that was worth the rent of a full house in the city, Shoyo thought. He didn’t even want to think of all the zero’s coming after the first digits.

His instinct had instantly treated the tie as well as the rest of the suit, with a lot more care, loosening the knot a bit. Turning to the mirror like surface of the elevator, he checked his reflection. Looking at him for the first time of that evening. He understood why Atsumu insisted earlier to be in charge of Shoyo's style for the evening up to his hair style.

If the Miya twins were in anything else good than volleyball or foods, then it was probably fashion. Atsumu was obsessed with it in his free time. Especially with the Korean designer brands. Shoyo never quite understood him, but he had to admit that Atsumu always looked on point.

Maybe a little too much on point. It was unavoidable to have the girls scream after him when they recognised him on the streets. Osamu and Atsumu were gorgeous and Shoyo could still not believe what Atsumu saw in him other than his talent of their favourite sport. But he was more than proud to know that it was he who fell asleep next to Atsumu every night and not some random girl.

Trusting Atsumu to make him look good, he had no doubt to give himself into his hands. No matter what outfit Atsumu would have picked out for Shoyo, he would end up looking amazing.

Looking at him for the first time that evening. At his sleeked back hair, sticking to his head on one side like glue, while the other half was trimmed perfectly in place in Shoyo’s natural wavy curls, he turned his chin. His eyes looking down and back up on his body.

“I can't believe Atsumu managed to dress me up like this.” He pouted almost. “He made me look like a whole different person.”

Sighing again he brushed through his wavy hair.

The just as expensive shirt of a designer he never heard about before, but one Atsumu seemed to fancy a lot, felt cool on his skin, but he couldn’t wait to take it off. It was as if he was wearing nothing else but bank notes.

Frowning, he tugged carefully on his collar and sleeves. His body felt heavy imagining how much money he was actually wearing right now, and it felt uncomfortable while he waited for Atsumu to come back. He knew he was as good as a celebrity in the sports world, but he could never get used to things like this. Atsumu in comparison seemed already more than comfortable in that sort of lifestyle. He had Shoyo’s complete admiration for that.

Just when he was about to check the time, he heard familiar food steps coming towards him followed by an even more familiar voice.

“Sorry to have kept you waiting, but it took longer than I thought it would.”

Before Shoyo could even reply, still thinking about his ridiculous expensive outfit, Atsumu had already pulled Shoyo towards the arriving elevator, waiting until the other hotel guests left, which arrived just now, so he could press the button and kiss Shoyo as soon as the door closed behind them.

No matter how often he tried to get used to Atsumu’s neediness of bodily contact, it would still get surprised how little he cared about where they were. As long as no one was watching them directly.

Only manging a gasp, his breath of air already stifled by Atsumu’s kiss, he let go of Shoyo only to meet his lips again for more needy kiss. Shoyo could feel his stomach drop when the elevator started to move while at the same time butterflies started turning it upside down. Shoyo wanted to breathe so desperately, but all he could was cling on to Atsumu. Crumpling the fabric of Atsumu’s just as expensive suit underneath his touch.

Finally managing to gasp for air, Shoyo noticed a strange but strong smell of salt. Out of confusion he looked at the digital display of the elevator. When it said 'pool' he frowned, meeting Atsumu’s gaze.

“The pool?”

Instead of answering him, Atsumu grinned happy at him. The elevator door opening at the exact time with a faded 'ring', he guided Shoyo out onto the hallway, when they reached the door to the pool area.

Not bothering to ask again, knowing Atsumu well enough now, he knew all he would get back now was another smile as a reply, he got more curious.

Walking further into the pool space, heard Atsumu lock the door behind them with another ‘klick’ sound, turning around to meet his smile.

Still frowning, Shoyo looked around conscious as if they were trespassing. Only assuming how huge this space must be, when the window front caught his eyes. Showing the whole skyline of Tokyo. Feeling his jaw drop.

Captivated by the breath-taking sight, he didn’t even notice Atsumu turning on the floor lights of the pool.

“Shoyo.”

Shoyo jolted, still completely taken in by the scenery, when Atsumu called his name, hugging him from behind, his voice whispering against his ear.

“I love you.”

He let his chin rest on Shoyo’s shoulder, snuggling his head against Shoyo’s. Turning his face to the side trying to make eye contact with Atsumu, he let his hands rest on the pair of arms hugging his waist.

“I love you too, Atsumu.”

He chuckled softly, shutting his eyes, letting his body weight lean against Atsumu’s firm chest.

Keeping this position for a while, their hearts starting to beat in sync, eyes gazing out into the night sky of Tokyo, Atsumu shifted. His arms letting go of Shoyo, palms ghosting over Shoyo’s waist he held on to him, only getting enough space, to step in front of him, to face him. Lifting up Shoyo’s chin with his slender fingers, smiling, displaying another of his knee weakening smiles to Shoyo. His voice deep and erotic.

“Shoyo, would you do me the honour and join me in the pool?”

Brushing his thumb over Shoyo’s lips, Atsumu’s heated breath tickled against them like a lingering kiss. His head getting dizzy, grateful for Atsumu holding on to him, Shoyo tried to stay focused and cheeky.

“Why suddenly so formal? Besides, we didn’t bring any swimsuits with us. You can't possibly expect me to get in the pool with this suit. I already started to feel uncomfortable only wearing it, not to mention when it gets all we-...”

Atsumu smiled stunningly, his hazel coloured eyes seeming to sparkle like diamonds in the dim light of the pool area, made Shoyo catch his breath once again. His deep but gentle voice interrupting Shoyo.

“Shoyo, of course we will take them off. Where would be the fun, if we would keep wearing them?”

“At..- Atsumu...wait...you...urgh...”

Just when Shoyo wanted to protest, Atsumu already started to help him out of his clothes.

Opening the buttons of Shoyo’s vest, Atsumu pulled the blazer and vest down at once. Shoyo didn’t resist, letting him pull it off, hands trying to get rid of their clothes, Shoyo clutched his hands nervously on Atsumu’s chest once he was stripped shirtless.

His cheeks burning red as he flushed embarrassed, once Atsumu’s hands had found the zipper of his pants, starting to pull it down to undress his lower half as well.

The feeling, of his pants and soon after his underwear dropping down on to the floor to his ankles made him shiver.

No matter how often they got intimate, it still felt strange each time to get naked in front of Atsumu. 

At a second thought, Shoyo appreciated to get rid of the suit, but not for the purpose of standing here butt naked.

Unconsciously reaching down to cover his private parts with his hands, he dropped his gaze, still feeling uneasy to get caught here, desperate Atsumu having locked the door.

“Shoyo, are you uneasy?”

With a jolt and irritated frown, Shoyo pressed his lips together he met Atsumu’s eyes.

“Of...Of course! What if someone from outside sees us...or...or if the staff of the hotel comes...”

Looking back down Shoyo fidgeted.

Atsumu couldn’t help but chuckle, his laugher echoing through the empty hall.

“No one will come...you can relax...Why don’t you get into the pool first? I join in a minute.”

He said reassuring, while picking up Shoyo’s clothes from the floor to drop them on one of the daybeds next to the pool, before starting to unbutton his own shirt.

Nodding relieved for that suggestion, because somehow his own mind couldn’t have considered that idea, Shoyo walked towards the water. Dipping his feet in at first, he noticed it had just the right temperature.

Taking a deep breath in he walked down the steps of the pool. Once the water reached up to his shoulders he began to swim further into the pool. Somehow glad that at least the water would now cover his body.

Drifting lazily to the side of the pool, he let his arms rest on the sideline looking out of the window into the night.

Atsumu knew exactly that Shoyo was still not used to being seen naked, that’s why it was even more frustrating, that Atsumu had been so comfortable about being naked from the beginning. Or it would be fairer to say, he was completely full of himself wanting to show off his body.

They already took countless bathes together or had sex, but taking off each other’s clothes, was still too much for Shoyo.

He could control his shyness sometimes, but when Atsumu started teasing him on purpose, Shoyo would feel even more embarrassed.

Trying to not read too much into this whole situation than he already, did, Shoyo put his feet on the ground to stand in the water, noticing Atsumu taking off his clothes from the corner of his eyes. Unconsciously biting his lips when his eyes caught a glimpse of Atsumu’s define abs, he tried to distract himself from staring, Shoyo started a random conversation.

“The...the water feels really relaxing, it is really nice, and the view is so stunning.”

He just finished his sentence when he heard the water splashing behind him. The waves hitting his back already from a distance, Atsumu must have gotten inside as well, when only seconds later he felt Atsumu’s body brush against his back, replying to his statement.

“Indeed, the view is really stunning.”

Shoyo shivered, Atsumu’s hot breath whispering against his neck. He smiled, turning around to face Atsumu, when he saw that Atsumu wasn’t even looking at the window at all, but only at Shoyo. Eyes meeting Shoyo blushed, regretting to have turned around, wanting to avoid direct eye contact.

“What...what are you saying...You...you are not even looking at it at all.” He pouted, only to have Atsumu chuckle amused, leaning closer to decrease the space between them.

“Is it? ...well then, just bear with it since this is how I feel, Shoyo. Shouldn't you have gotten used to it by now?”

“I think I will never get used to it.” Shoyo sounded more sulkier than he wanted to and Atsumu was sharp enough to notice even the slightest shift in Shoyo’s voice.

“What do you mean?” He pressed, wanting to know what Shoyo meant.

Saying it and having to explain it was harder than he thought, and Shoyo wished he could have just kept it to himself. Yet at the same time, he knew he could tell Atsumu everything. They were dating, what was he holding back for. Shoyo tried to rationalise his thoughts.

“Hearing you say something like this, when it is obviously you, who is the most stunning one, sounds as if you are making fun of me...I am used to being called ‘small’ or ‘short’...but I am not used to be called anything else. And I am not talking about anything volleyball related now... From the beginning on, everyone had always had their own opinion on me, just because I used to be shorter than the average boys at my age... When you say things like this...It...it feels as if you are still making fun of me...”

Realising he said more than he wanted to, Shoyo bit his lips.

Atsumu suddenly turned quiet, almost freezing in front of him. Shoyo immediately realized that his words were too harsh. Flinching and wanting to reach out for Atsumu’s chin to face him, he carefully caressed his face.

Atsumu’s eyes which were still sparkling a while ago, seemed now dark and lifeless.

“A- Atsumu, I...I didn't mean to...I know how you feel...it is just...I am not used to it...I didn't mean to hurt you by saying you would make fun of me.”

Gritting his teeth, Atsumu frowned, meeting Shoyo’s troubled expression.

“Shoyo, listen...” He started, waiting for Shoyo to nod in reply, he couldn’t ignore Atsumu’s sudden serious tone.

Reaching for Shoyo’s hands, he cupped it with his palms.

“I know there will be a lot of things you will still have to get used to.” He took a short break before continuing. “...but I want you to trust me. Shoyo, this may sound just as cheesy as what I said before, but you brought me back the light in the sport I loved. You became my light.”

Atsumu sighed, his lips building a gentle smile.

“You are important to me and hearing you say those things, hurts me too. I know I was underestimating you too in the past, but not anymore. We are equal. On and off court. You make me whole. So, could you please not say such painful things anymore?”

His eyes gazing right into Shoyo’s, he gave Shoyo’s hands an assuring squeeze waiting for his reply. His still not wet hair falling into his face.

Shoyo was speechless. Atsumu’s confession made his heart race and his body tremble when he unconsciously grabbed Atsumu’s hands tighter as well. Holding on to it as if they could be torn apart any second. Noticing his grip, Atsumu frowned, dipping down his face to put it a little on the same level as Shoyo.

“That is why, please believe me when I compliment you.”

Shoyo was too embarrassed, barely managing to nod his head he muttered almost unable to understand.

“We just won our fifth match together as a couple and teammates.”

Atsumu looked confused now, leaning closer to Shoyo.

“Hm?”

Shoyo sighed, speaking up a bit louder, avoiding meeting Atsumu’s eyes.

“I mean...we are pretty good right? ... so, I will promise to get used to getting compliments... if they are from you... Well I am slowly getting used to it...that’s why, stop teasing me...you only make it worse...you have no idea. I am already all stirred up because of you.”

Staring at Shoyo, he held his breath. Letting go of Shoyo’s hands to move it to his slender waist, Atsumu pulled him into his embrace.

“That’s mutual.” He muttered. “Geez, you really know how to turn me on.” Atsumu easily sliding Shoyo against his body, the water splashing around them from changing their positions, when Shoyo naturally reached out to hold on Atsumu.

Snuggling his face against Atsumu, he stayed like that for some time. Atsumu enjoying the smell of Shoyo’s scent. Hiding his face in his moist ginger hair. His hands slowly moving on Shoyo’s waist. Comforting him by caressing his skin.

Wanting to pull Shoyo even closer he noticed Shoyo had softened his own grip. Leaning back to slide out of Atsumu’s hug with a flustered face.

Glancing at Atsumu with a smile that needed no more words of seduction, Shoyo bit his bottom lip again. Letting it slide slowly out between his teeth. It was all Atsumu needed to lose his cool.

“Shoyo.” He panted.

Looking at him, Shoyo met Atsumu’s eyes, noticing his strong gaze. 

Atsumu no longer able to keep his hands to himself, slid smoothly through the water towards Shoyo. Dragging him in front of him, before pushing him against his body and against the pool wall.

Gasping out, feeling Atsumu’s firm body clash against him, Shoyo sunk deeper into the water, his back pressed firmly against the side of the pool.

Reaching down to shove Shoyo’s legs apart, Atsumu leaned in to kiss him. Not wanting to have any more distance between them.

Opening his lips to welcome him, Shoyo moaned pleased into their kiss. It was amazing how impatient Atsumu could get and at the same time it was amusing to see his reactions.

Shoyo couldn’t help but chuckle, too willingly sinking down onto Atsumu’s hips. His own fingers having found Atsumu’s soft hair. Brushing through the platinum blond wisps, smiling at him smitten.

“You are beautiful, Atsumu.”

Leaning his arms on Atsumu’s shoulders, he supported his weight a little, while the water did the rest for him. The heat from their bodies building up a wall of steam around them as if they had entered into another smaller room with just the two of them.

Atsumu’s breath hot against Shoyo’s lips, he pressed his palms on the pool wall, next to Shoyo head. Leaving Shoyo irritated, but relieved at the same time.

Even if he was already holding back or on the edge, but Atsumu would always try to respect Shoyo with every fibre of his body in a certain way.

Driving Shoyo nuts. While Atsumu was always the first to kiss or embrace him, since the beginning of their relationship, it was always up for Shoyo to initiate anything more than that.

Atsumu knew that Shoyo never had experienced love or an intimate relationship before him. So instead of going over the edge with his passion, Atsumu tried to be as patient as he could. Treasuring Shoyo as good as he could.

Holding his breath, Atsumu leaned closer to Shoyo. The tip of his nose gently brushing over his cheek and temple. Breathing in his scent, Atsumu let out a soft moan. Shoyo smelled like the sun and Atsumu loved him so much, it hurt.

His breath tickling against Shoyo’s skin, Atsumu lowered his face, whispering into his ear. Not touching him as he held on to the edge of the pool, still only supporting Shoyo’s weight on his hips.

“It might be because I am Miya Atsumu, one of the best setters in Japan, but aren’t I amazing?”

Shoyo knew he was up for getting another praise. Sometimes he wondered if Kotaro-san had rubbed off on him, but lately Atsumu enjoyed getting praised for the strangest things.

Continuing to play with Atsumu’s wisps, Shoyo hummed content.

“Mhm...you are...but why are you so amazing again?”

Shoyo asked sneaky, only to get Atsumu to lean back, looking at him with a sulked expression.

“Because the staff gave me the keys for here...making it so that it is only us...for as long as we want to stay here.”

He grinned proudly when Shoyo frowned his eyebrows?

“Wait...the reason you came so late back down at the lobby was because you asked for the key? Atsumu what...what the heck did you tell them you needed it for?”

Shoyo could feel how his blood began to boil, the embarrassment rising.

“I just said, I wanted to show my lover the pretty night view and I would appreciate if we could have some alone time. She was really kind and gave me the keys after telling me to take my time.”

Wanting to sink into the floor of embarrassment if he wasn’t in the pool, Shoyo let out a deep sigh.

“You are really unbelievable...Tsumu-baka.”

Feeling Shoyo’s grip in his hair tighten. Atsumu let out a faint gasp before laughing gentle, moving his hand up to Shoyo’s wrist, pulling it away from his hair. Placing a quick kiss on his fingertips, before arching forward to kiss Shoyo softly, he mumbled against his lips.

“If you pull on my hair so hard, it hurts.” He laughed, sneakily. “But I wouldn't mind if you think of something that could make up for the pain...something only you can give me.”

Grinning with his enticing smile he felt his lover’s legs tightening around his hips, his ears blushing.

Shoyo trembled, lowering his face while his wet hair fell into his face.

“...like what?”

Atsumu chuckled again, intertwining his fingers with Shoyo’s then pressing them against Shoyo’s chest while leaning even closer, feeling each other’s breaths against their lips.

“Hmm...I wonder?... Does this help you?”

Jerking his hips upwards against Shoyo, Shoyo tensed, feeling the sensation of Atsumu’s sex press against him.

With a soft whine Shoyo flinched, reaching down to hold on to Atsumu’s hip with his free hand, trying to put some space between them.

Atsumu was big, there was no chance Shoyo could not have noticed the growing hardness rub against his back for a while now.

Even while they were in the water, Shoyo’s hands still felt hot against Atsumu’s skin.

Tightening the grip on his hip and their intertwined fingers, Shoyo whined against his lips. Opening his mouth to let Atsumu lead their kiss, Shoyo’s met his tongue playing with it while devouring everything else he had poured into this kiss as well.

Only when Shoyo’s legs tighten around Atsumu’s hips again, he moved closer, hungrily welcomed by a desperate Shoyo. Gasping for air in between their kissed, he slid his hands up to Atsumu’s back to his undercut, playing with the wet black hair.

“Atsumu, I want you.”

His heart beating as fast as the words have left his lips, Shoyo did no longer care about where they were or if it was a good or good idea. It may have been risky too, but he couldn’t care anymore.

Instead of letting the embarrassment foil this moment, his urge to feel Atsumu completely was what took over all his concerns.

Smiling a little too pleased for Shoyo’s taste, Atsumu grinned, pulling back his head from their kiss, he held up Shoyo’s face with his free hand, making him look at him.

“Are you sure?”

Swallowing the knot down his throat, Shoyo nodded. Leaning his forehead against Atsumu, arching forward to initiate the kiss, pulling Atsumu’s face into a kiss.

“I am... I want you to touch me...here.”

His voice sounded shaky, as Shoyo let go of Atsumu to grab his wrist, guiding it to the side of his butt, before making him cup his cheek into his palm.

Grunting, Atsumu pressed Shoyo harder against the wall. Forcing the space between them to vanish, grinding his crotch against Shoyo’s ass. His fingertips digging into his skin, while the water seemed to wash away the potential pain, covering it with a pleasant numbness. 

“I want you too, Shoyo. I want you so bad!” Atsumu moaned, kissing Shoyo’s neck. Licking and sucking on his nape, feeling his pulse throb against his lips.

Rolling his eyes to the touch, Shoyo shut his eyes, wrapping his arms around Atsumu’s shoulders, while he gave in to Atsumu. 

Increasing the pressure, Atsumu spread his ass apart, starting to gently but urgingly knead them.

“You have no idea how much my mind is already consumed by you. How much I want to have you clench around me.”

His voice heavy of lust, he breathed against Shoyo’s lips.

“Ahh...”

Shoyo gasped, just too willingly meeting Atsumu’s grinding with a firm thrust towards him. Increasing the friction against both their hard cocks. Forcing the water to splash around them as they moved.

“Fuck... Tsumu...touch me.”

Throwing his head back, Shoyo frowned, his hips jerking, feeling Atsumu’s right hand wander between his cheeks to his entrance. Holding on to Atsumu’s hair, he squeezed his legs tighter around Atsumu’s middle, sensing his index finger starting to work him open, pushing it past the tight ring of muscles.

The sensation of Atsumu slowly moving only one finger then eventually adding another one, Shoyo’s cock got even harder, poking and rubbing against Atsumu’s abs.

Holding on to his thin thread of conscience, and not just giving into the urge to pound into Shoyo straight ahead, he ignored how hard he had gotten by now himself. Only when Shoyo let out a passionate moan while digging his nails in Atsumu’s shoulder blades and nape, he noticed that Shoyo had already gotten softer. Able to insert another finger into him, Atsumu pulled out, before putting in four at once, thrusting into him.

Hearing Shoyo whine into his ear, his panting husky, he arched his back, wanting more, when he lifted his head to meet his lover’s eyes.

“Argh...More... It’s not big enough...Atsumu...please...put it in... I want yours inside me.”

Clicking his tongue, Atsumu pulled out his fingers, the sudden emptiness even more to Shoyo’s displease, he cried out.

“...tsu...Atsumu, no... fuck, put it in!”

His own mind a total disaster, Atsumu jerked Shoyo up, positioning his cock between his cheeks, while covering his mouth with his free hand.

Holding his breath Shoyo, blinked through his eyelashes into Atsumu.

He couldn’t tell if Atsumu was sweating or if it was the water running down his face, but in the dim light of the poolside and the city lights, it almost looked like he was sparkling.

 _He is gorgeous_. Shoyo thought to himself.

Eyes feverish with desire and his lechery written all over his face, he gritted his teeth, desperately trying to restrain himself some more.

“Shoyo, don't tempt me. You don't know what I will do?” He gasped feverish, his cock throbbing against Shoyo.

Atsumu’s grip loosening on his mouth, Shoyo turned his face away. Caressing Atsumu’s neck and leaning closer, to kiss him, breathed against his swollen lips from their previous kisses.

“I don't care what you do to me as long as it is you. I love you, now fuck me.”

“Shoyo, love you too.”

Almost wanting to sigh relieved, when the next moment Atsumu grabbed Shoyo’s hips, forcing his left leg up onto his shoulder. The repositioning, giving him better access for putting his cock in position before slowly guiding it inside Shoyo’s now loose hole. Pushing halfway into him, when Shoyo caught his breath, clenching around him and holding on to Atsumu with all his might, whining unpleasantly.

“Wait! ...No...argh!”

Atsumu immediately stopping, his face paling of fear, thinking he had been too forceful when he wanted to pull out but gets stopped by Shoyo holding on to him tighter.

Hissing from the tightness clenching around the tip of his cock, he frowned. Reaching up to brush back Shoyo’s soft ginger hair, to see his face, trying to soothe him.

“I am sorry...It must have hurt. I am sorry, love. Please relax so I can pull out, Sho-”

He wanted to apologise again when Shoyo held on to Atsumu’s arm, groaning, his body trembling against him. 

“No...it...it doesn’t hurt...just...” His ears turning read, he hid his face against Atsumu’s collarbone. “...the...the water feels strange...it’s...it’s getting inside ...Don't pull out...it is just...” He wanted to continue his words, but the sensation of something else than Atsumu’s cock entering his insides was new to him and it felt not the least bit pleasant. At least for now.

Shoyo’s lips trembling, Atsumu pulled on Shoyo’s arms, wrapping them around his shoulders before carrying Shoyo through the water.

Once he reached the stairs of the pool, he carried him out of the water until it was just his legs hanging into the water. Laying him down on the ground, he bent over Shoyo. Lifting up his legs, spreading them open to repositions himself between them, he let his hand slide down Shoyo’s chest. Caressing his nipples, and bellybutton, before wrapping his fingers around Shoyo’s rock hard cock. Holding it in his hand, a proud smile growing in the corners of his lips, he pushed back inside him.

Moaning out, feeling Atsumu sliding back into him, forcing the water that had already entered him before, gushing out with each centimetre. His body jerking from the over stimulation of all his sensitive spots, Shoyo clutched his hands on Atsumu’s abs.

Not far above the spot where their bodies were connected, he panted.

“Ahh...Atsumu...wait...ahh...”

Pushing into him more until he was completely seated, feeling Shoyo’s warmth warp around his pulsating cock, Atsumu paused. Giving him time to adjust again. Even if Shoyo’s body remembered his shape and size, having him enter him a new each time they had sex was always tough on him.

Concerned but just as much having a hard time, Atsumu continued to faintly fondle Shoyo’s cock, which was laying heavy in his hand, while caressing his hips with his other hand.

“Shoyo...does it hurt? Should I pull out?”

Voice clearly strained but putting Shoyo’s comfort before his own, Atsumu slid his hand from Shoyo’s hip up to caress his face. Pulling away the wet hair, clutching against his skin, when Shoyo just too happily leaned into his palm. Nuzzling his face cutely into his lover’s hand, when shaking his head.

“No...it’s getting better...I am sorry...I had no idea how strange the water would feel...inside...” He was too busy trying to have his body adjust than caring to get embarrassed by now. Moaning muffled, Shoyo smiled, his hands sliding down to his belly, cupping it pleased.

“You feel good...just the water was weird...sorry.”

Too captivated by Shoyo’s talent of just being the most enchanting being on earth, Atsumu could easily forget once again how painfully hard his own cock was throbbing inside his lover, when he heard such words.

“No, I am sorry, I was too impatient.”

Not even wanting to think about giving Atsumu any bad feelings and slowly getting used to his shape anyway, Shoyo rubbed his belly, still smiling brighter than the sun.

“Mhm...you were not... the opposite is right. It feels good now...”

His entrance twitching, getting used to Atsumu, Shoyo ground his legs against Atsumu’s waist.

“Do...do you feel good too? Inside me? Do I make you feel good?”

Atsumu couldn’t help but letting his jaw drop, grabbing Shoyo’s hips, his head getting dizzy, he made sure to hold him in place. Dipping his head down towards Shoyo’s chest, he trembled from Shoyo’s sensation, clenching around his cock. Unable to stand it any longer something warmer and thicker than water had coated Shoyo’s insides. Jerking his hips Atsumu thrusted briefly into Shoyo, before letting out a deep grunt, sighing frustrated.

Hissing from the sudden fullness and heat, Shoyo arched his back, feeling Atsumu’s cum spill inside him.

“A- Atsumu, did...did you just...did you just cum?”

Atsumu bit his lip. His ears bright red, he avoided to look Shoyo in the eyes, as he held on to his hips.

“Didn't I say to not tempt me? Who taught you to ask those kinds of things?”

Wanting to reply to him, Shoyo set on to speak. “Why? I just wanted to know if you are feel-”

Clicking his tongue again, Atsumu covered Shoyo’s mouth again. The embarrassment of having come first clearly noticeable on his flushed cheeks, he wanted to hold on to the last bit of his dignity.

“Don't say it again...Sh... shouldn't what you just did to me, be enough prove it to you?”

Shoyo wanted to mutter something underneath Atsumu’s hands but instead Atsumu moved them aside to lean down, kissing Shoyo before lifting him entirely out of the water to make him sit down on the edge of the pool.

Desperate having come first, Atsumu was no way near satisfied as he was getting hard again. Continuing to thrust into him again, he caressed Shoyo’s cock.

“No more talking now... I am gonna make us both cum.”

Shoyo wanted to protest, but instead they turned into loud moans, echoing through the poolside area, feeling Atsumu’s full length work inside him. Pushing his cum even deeper inside him instead of forcing it out. 

Grinding his hips against his lover, Atsumu made sure to position his thrusts towards Shoyo’s prostate. Concentrating to let it rub his sweet spot. His steady motions bringing forth another pleasant friction inside Shoyo as he jerked his into his hips.

Unable to keep his voice down, Shoyo moaned out when most of them got chocked by Atsumu’s fierce kisses.

Due to the movement in the water Atsumu’s thrusts are getting slightly braked by the counter-pressure of it.

Only leading to Shoyo enjoying the sex even more. Urgently feeling more of that sensation Shoyo pulled on Atsumu’s neck, holding on to his head, knotting his legs behind Atsumu’s back.

Meeting his thrusts with his own movements, hungry for the pleasure, his own cock staring to leak with precum, rubbing against Atsumu’s abs, trapped between their bodies. Atsumu sighed, making sure to hold Shoyo as close as he could, but trying to slow down his moves.

“Shoyo...slowly...” He tried, but Shoyo had no intention to slow down.

“Don't want to...I am close...Atsumu...you feel so good...I ...I...”

Shoyo couldn’t finish his sentence when his body started to quiver and tense up. Riding Atsumu’s cock as if he claimed it as his own, Shoyo’s moans got louder.

His legs too powerful to give Atsumu any chance to resist, Shoyo tightened up around his member not leaving a single space between them as he thrusted his hips even deeper into Atsumu’s cock.

“Sho- Shoyo...”

Grabbing Shoyo’s hips to wrap his arms around his waist, Atsumu pushed himself out of the water, lifting up Shoyo, when just in time his cum spurts on his wet chest and stomach. Throwing his head back when Atsumu tried to balance out their bodies, sucking on Shoyo’s neck, spreading his ass cheeks further apart as he came inside him as well.

Trembling from his orgasm, Shoyo’s whole body relaxed against Atsumu’s body, riding the high of it.

Holding him tight in his arms, Atsumu continued to kiss his skin, for the time his own orgasm lasted, gasping against his neck.

Feeling his own knees weakening, he made sure to hold on to Shoyo before sinking down on the floor. Letting Shoyo down on the ground, before collapsing exhausted on top of him.

He couldn’t care less, about Shoyo’s chest covered in his cum, when he tried to calm his breath.

Listening to Shoyo’s heartbeat slowly calming down as he rested on his chest, gave Atsumu even more satisfaction. Especially since he was the cause for it to increase to that much.

Sighing, after having caught his breath a little, Shoyo’s hands had found Atsumu’s back, caressing him gently. Sliding them further up to Atsumu’s black hair tips, letting his fingers play with the wet wisps.

“This felt amazing.”

Atsumu grinned pleased. Dipping down to place a kiss on Shoyo’s chest, he lifted his head before wanting to meet his lips, when Shoyo hesitated. Seeing a thin thread of his own cum, glistening on Atsumu’s chin. Holding on to Atsumu’s shoulder, he kept his distance while reaching for the pool water to wet his hand. Turning back to him, he wiped over Atsumu’s mouth before leaning in for the kiss.

A little hurt but up for teasing his cute lover again, Atsumu smug between their kisses.

“What? Are you denying the proteins?”

Rolling his eyes, Shoyo broke the kiss, frowning at him cutely in disbelieve.

“No way...It...it was my own stuff.” Shoyo tried to explain, only to get back Atsumu’s lack of understanding.

“You don't seem to be irritated if it is my stuff though?”

Atsumu’s voice now sounding already less exhausted, he had way too much fun, watching Shoyo’s reaction, his face blushing.

“That...that is different...”

Atsumu grinned, lowering his head to kiss him again before demanding an explanation.

“How is that different?”

Glaring at him, Shoyo squinted his eyes. His cheeks still flushed from their activity, Atsumu couldn’t help but accept that as a good enough answer, when he bent down to kiss Shoyo’s lips again.

“Roger that...I am sorry.”

Wanting to give Shoyo enough room Atsumu sat back on his heels. Reaching between their bodies to hold on to his member, he guided him out. Seeing Shoyo tremble underneath him from the sudden loss of fullness, he bit his lip.

“It feels weird...”

Looking apologetic, Atsumu reached for Shoyo’s hands to intertwine their fingers, when something else had caught his eyes.

Staring between Shoyo’s legs, watching his cum leak out, he was shocked. Even more so when he noticed, his lover shivering from it.

Having had pulled out, Shoyo had nothing more to plug up Atsumu’s cum and keeping it from leaking out, mixing with the water on the floor. Frowning at him, Shoyo noticed Atsumu’s smile turning creepily proud as he watched the scene.

“Don't look at it! And don’t look so pleased.” He hissed, trying to pull his legs together, only to cause more of it to gush out.

“Why...I am just enjoying the sight, Shoyo.”

He grinned, crawling up to Shoyo placing a kiss on his lips, before laying down on the cool floor next to him, offering Shoyo to use his arm as a pillow, as he snuggled closer.

Taking the offer, Shoyo let out a relieved sigh, still feeling it leak.

“We luckily didn't make a mess inside the pool.” He pointed out. Because explaining the hotel staff they had to lock down the pool and clean and refresh the entire water, just because they were going at it like bunnies, would have been more than Shoyo could handle.

Although Atsumu seemed to not have been too bothered by that, smiling at Shoyo sneakily.

“Well we might not have messed up the pool, but you surely made a mess out of me instead.”

Atsumu grinned and Shoyo couldn’t help but feel a little proud now himself. Bending his head back to meet Atsumu’s lips for another kiss.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.” Atsumu replied without hesitating even a second.

Wrapping his arms around Atsumu to kiss him again, Shoyo couldn’t help but shiver. Now that they were out of the water and had taken care of their desires, the reality that they were wet and exhausted, laying on the floor of a pool, didn’t seem like the best idea.

Noticing how cold Shoyo’s skin had gotten, he made sure to help him get up. Making sure to have him steady on his feet since he was a little wobbly.

Pulling him into another hug, Atsumu rubbed Shoyo’s arms, leaning down to place a soft kiss on his forehead.

“Let's get under a warm shower, I don't want you to catch a cold. I want to properly hold you in my arms before we fall asleep.”

Shoyo shook his head in disbelieve. Lifting his arm to wrap them around Atsumu before tilting his head, cutely.

“Do you even intent to let me catch any sleep once we reached our hotel room?” He asked lifting one eyebrow, not quite convinced himself that he would.

Atsumu met his frown with a smile lifting him up before carrying him to the shower rooms.

Putting him down when turning on the right temperature, he pulled Shoyo with him under the warm water. Replying to his question.

“I will try to hold myself back...but I can’t promise you anything.” He admitted when he next suggested to help Shoyo clean up. Even though Shoyo wanted to do it himself, since it was always embarrassing if Atsumu did it, especially when Shoyo ended up getting hard again from having Atsumu’s fingers inside him. But thanks to the water of the pool, Atsumu didn’t have much to clean up anyway.

Letting out a relieved sigh, when Atsumu pulled out his fingers, he turned around to look at him. Surprisingly not as embarrassed as he thought.

“Thank...thank you...”

Atsumu nodded, looking at him a little worried now, when his gaze fell on his stomach and Shoyo followed it. Clutching his lower belly confused.

“Atsumu? What is wrong?”

His tone serious. “What if you still get a stomach-ache? The pool water might cause your stomach to get upset too. Or you could get ill? They say they only put sea salt in the water but...what if-?”

Dropping his head slightly amused, Shoyo interrupted Atsumu with a kiss. Softly caressing his cheek.

“I won't, don't worry. I don’t feel anything anymore.”

Atsumu frowned but still nodding his head, pulling Shoyo in his embrace.

Once they finished showering and took on most of their clothes, Atsumu returned the key at the counter then headed back to their hotel room. Dropping his blazer on the couch, he pulled on Shoyo’s arm, leading him to the bed. After taking off all of their clothes once again, except for their underwear, Atsumu offered Shoyo to lay down next to him.

Snuggling himself onto Atsumu’s chest, they both stayed like this for some time, without talking anything just sharing each other’s body heat, when Atsumu turned to face Shoyo.

“Shoyo, I know our team and close friends already know about us, but someday. When...when Japan too accepted relationships like ours...” He paused, only to continue right away, as if he just needed time to figure out the right words. “I want everyone to know about us. I want to proudly introduce you to the world as my lover. I know this will take some time and I know it is a lot of pressure, but if it is you, I don’t mind growing old with you. What...what do you think?”

Looking more than confused, he moved away from Atsumu, sitting up to look him in the eyes.

“Wait...Atsumu...what are implying?”

Sitting up as well, Atsumu reached for his pants, when he took out something, before turning back to Shoyo.

“I am not asking you to marry me...but I am asking you to accept this gift. As token for my words. So that when the time allows it and the country approves of our relationship, I want you to know that I will properly ask you for your hand, but until then...would you please accept this ring?”

Holding out a small filigree golden ring, no stone attached nor anything engraved in it, Atsumu looked at Shoyo’s eyes, which had dropped to the ring in Atsumu’s hand.

It was so thin, if he wore it no one would even notice it, Shoyo figured out, when the next thought crossed his mind.

It was thin, slender and almost unnoticeable, Shoyo would not even feel it even if he wore it during their volleyball games. And when that thought had crossed his mind, he realised how serious Atsumu was about him.

By accepting this ring, he wanted him to not take it off again, even during games. A ring especially for him.

His chest tightening, Shoyo couldn’t help but smile, asking shyly.

“Do I have to put it on myself?”

He asked when Atsumu’s eyes light up, shaking his head reaching out for Shoyo’s left hand to carefully put it on his ringfinger. A perfect fit.

Laughing relieved, Atsumu let his forehead rest against Shoyo’s.

“I thought you would say I am being too pushy. Or irrational.”

Chuckling amused, Shoyo smiled down on his ring, now sitting on his finger.

“You might be, but I still fell for you, so there is no helping it.”

Laughing maybe a little bittersweet, Atsumu cupped Shoyo’s face with his hands.

“I love you, Shoyo.”

Nodding contently, Shoyo hummed.

“Mhm...I love you too, Atsumu.”

Pulling him back into the bed, Atsumu held Shoyo close as they continued to talk until it was getting early morning and they eventually fell asleep, almost oversleeping their check out date.

The end.

Happy Valentine’s Day!

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed reading this story, I would be really happy to read your comments or if you leave me kudos! 
> 
> I hope I will see you at my next updates!
> 
> >//////<
> 
> for smoll fanfiction posts, some brackground infos to my fics or atsuhina love and other animes/mangas feel free to follow me on twitter:  
> @yv_nana


End file.
